


A Little Weird

by Myysticboi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, F/F, F/M, Human Names Used, M/M, Omegaverse, PruHun, RusCan - Freeform, SuFin, USUK - Freeform, belaliech - Freeform, frascot, gerita - Freeform, hongice maybe, spamano - Freeform, switzaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myysticboi/pseuds/Myysticboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeta is a female alpha looking for an omega and the search proves to be a lot harder than she had first imagined. With the help of a certain Italian omega and some new friends will she be able to find her perfect mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapter for Only Time Can Tell but no~ I just had to be fandom trash and write an omega fic... god help me 
> 
> ((hope you enjoy :D))

A female alpha was not one to be desired in America it seemed; Elizabeta was living proof of that. After moving to the western nation she had the pleasure of learning just how hard it was to find an omega willing to submit to a “female” alpha.

She had moved there in hopes of finding a mate, knowing a couple of friends who had found theirs in the country. She stayed with her friend Katyusha for a while, she was a beta that had just recently moved out of her brother’s home (he had just recently gotten married and she wanted to give the newlyweds some privacy) and was more than happy to allow Elizia to stay over as she was not too used to living on her own yet. 

Elizabeta got a job to help pay her rent and in her free time she frequented local coffee shops and other hang out spots to try and find someone. It was at one of these places that she found an angel in the form of a man named Feliciano.

She had about given up for the day and was heading back home when she bumped into him, literally. It had sent the coffee she was holding and the multiple drinks he was carrying airborne and then the poor boy started apologizing.

“Ve~ I’m really sorry miss I wasn’t looking where I was supposed to. Ludwig says that’s a real problem and I should look where I’m going or else I’m going to get hit by a car or cause an accident. Though I guess I did just sort of cause an accident, I just spilled all this tea on you and oh dang this was for Luddy he’s sick and I came to get him something but I can buy him some more but what about you are you okay?” He rambled on to her.

Elizabeta nodded at him, Katyusha had a problem with rambling like that and she was used to people talking faster than usual. “But what about you?” She asked, “You’re all wet now.” she pointed out to him.

“Oh I’m okay besides you’re wet too now and probably sticky too, you know--”

Elizabeta cut him off, “Nonsense, come let me help you clean up.” 

In the bathroom she had Feliciano sit on the sink while she cleaned him up, when she could focus she had realized that the man was clearly an omega and was slightly confused as to why he was okay with going into a bathroom with a strange alpha such as herself. He was a very attractive omega too, he had a cute little round face and big brown eyes that screamed of innocence, brown hair that border lined red and one curl that stood out from his head, looking like that she would assume the boy would be more cautious. Though she could detect the smell of another alpha all over the boy, so he’s mated already, she thought. and by the smell of it he had a very strong mate at that. It would explain why she couldn’t instantly tell that the boy was an omega.

“-- and Gil had laughed at us but it was fine I don’t think he meant any harm by it.” Feliciano finished the story he was telling her. And to be honest she hadn’t been listening all that much, she vaguely noted that there was a boat involved and someone named Gilbert. Is that his alpha? She wondered and then voiced her question.

Feliciano laughed as if surprised and amused at the absurdity of it all, “No, Ludwig is my partner. though Gil is german like him and he’s Luddy’s older brother so you weren’t too far off I guess…” He trailed off and then added, “Besides Gil is an omega like me.” He finished with a smile.

Elizabeta nodded and then stood before telling him that she was done. He thanked her and then invited her to come visit his house sometime, Elizabeta accepted the invitation and they exchanged numbers.


End file.
